User talk:ToaBionicle
Hi! Archive 1 here. Thank you I've been on the wikia site for Heroes which is really defunct. I've just had a look round Heroes wiki though nad it's awesome! Wikipedia doesn't have much on it, and I wanted to check out a few things. BBC gets Volume 3 in Autumn, so the wait will be less this time around. You might have noticed the whole Volume thing on Gielinor rather than Series One, Series Two....etc. I try to structure the series like Heroes as well (ie. story arcs and mini-arcs) and I think it works well. It's like individual serials but are actually one great big one. There's another chapter (30, I think) that is free if you want to use it, plus I would like to know where you want Stan to go if he's gonna help fight off the Sea Life Army. And I've just noticed, chapters instead of episodes, got that from Heroes too, as I did with this skill idea... Mr. Garrison 14:19, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Angeror Thanks for the nom. Anyway, I just read your spoiler blog. It seems you are using Angeror over-time. I only intended for VIA to be his last ever appearance, and at the end you'll see a most unexpected departure. All I'm saying, is that you should tone it down a bit on Angeror. A soul army? That idea was used in Souls of the Damned, don't forget. Arnie 18:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I'm fine with that, but the normal mainstream Angeror (who is the Scarecrow), well I've sealed his fate. Arnie 19:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) No, the Daleks are not to feature. And I'll get round to writing it soon. Arnie 12:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I'm back! Yes, currently Drauss is in the Fifth Age runiverse. Also, I'm planning for the series finale to be the end of the fifth age... --Fegaxeyl 15:07, 16 August 2008 (UTC) And Fegaxeyl is pronounced Fe-ga-with "mega"-'ZAY'-''el'' RE: BLOOD LUST Toa, it would be great to have you in my competition; however, BLOOD LUST couldn't've been entered as it was started before August 8th. Feel free to enter; you've got permission. I'd reccomend starting a new page so you don't get disqualified, though. ;) 11:30, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Depends how you see it. I was personally sick of all the "Battle of Asgarnia" crap from last year mucking it up. 14:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Toa, enjoy your day. Mr. Garrison 12:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I would also like to congratulate you because today is the day you were born into this... fine world, assumingly over 10 years ago. Have a nice one. Arnie 14:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Happy birthday, my fine friend! 16:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Same here, though I have a few console games. I play RuneScape (obviously) as it's less time consuming than console games, but I'm cancelling membership soon because of the GCSE courses beginning which may make me inactive on the wiki as well for some time. Glad you enjoyed your day, and in case you didn't know already BBC are getting Heroes earlier this year with an Autumn airing (so UK will be three or four episodes behind the US now). Mr. Garrison 22:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the Imperial War Museum near Waterloo? I've been there years ago, and I live within twenty minutes of it if I use the Underground. I'm surprised by how distant everybody is from London! Mr. Garrison 10:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) A trilogy would be a good idea, yeah. I may seem mad in thinking but this was my idea for the end of VIA: John Redson and Nardah are pulled into reality itself after the barriers controlling different realities begin to crumble, which could also add an explanation for why there are Daleks and Cybermen in the Runiverse. Really ridiculous idea though, so I probably won't put anything like that in. Mr. Garrison 16:12, 22 August 2008 (UTC) A late happy birthday to a fine editor. And mine'll be soon too... --Fegaxeyl 17:38, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I dunno, as you can see on VIA, I haven't been very active. I just have no ideas for storylines, and the Runiverse chronology is too complicated for me as most ideas have been done. I was thinking of doing a roleplay set outside the Runiverse, maybe within Gielinor Uncut. Besides, Gielinor can be very time-consuming sometimes! By the way, is the Runiverse meant to be a more advanced universe technologically, or is it that technology has been salvaged from the aliens who invaded? Mr. Garrison 19:26, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Hi Toa, not wanting to rush you, but could you possibly finish your two remaining chapters soon? There's only 5 chapters left of the volume and I need to know how Stan can be included in the finale. Mr. Garrison 16:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) BBC News presents... Toa, Check out the image in the top-right here: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7575902.stm Surfing round BBC news, I found this article about gold-farmers, investigated, and found the image! Aren't I clever? Here's another, older article I found as well, amongst many others that generates hits for RuneScape: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7090490.stm A radio report on BBC Radio 4 from over a year ago. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/factual/thinkingallowed/thinkingallowed_20070307.shtml --Fegaxeyl 09:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) RE: VI??? I like the idea, but I think we need better names than the ones you listed. Voyage Across Realities doesn't sound very Runescapey, Voyage through Destruction sounds similar to Voyage into Apocalypse and Voyage Under the World wouldn't work, unless all the characters are going underground. It's too early to even think of a name, because we don't even know the plotline of the next. Anyway, I would suggest something like Voyage Through Fire or Voyage Through Life. Arnie 16:20, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Aah, Voyage for Destiny would sound perfect. And I see now (about Voyage Across Realities and the other one). Arnie 14:36, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :A new serial eh? I'll be happy to join. That reminds, I must also finish off some TW and TWG stories as well. Oops. Arnie 17:46, 4 September 2008 (UTC) A quick note Hi Toa, I really do not want to rush you, but could you please try and finish yuor chapters soon as I would like to move forward in terms of the final chapters. If need be you can remove a chapter or alter the plot to remove certain elements which can either be used in Gielinor Uncut or a later volume or a different serial. I am honestly not trying to make you rush yuor stories, I just want to move things forward. Mr. Garrison 21:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) If you wish, it's up to you. I take it you're pulling out of Gielinor then? Mr. Garrison 16:16, 4 September 2008 (UTC) No problem, and I'm glad to see the scope of Uncut is working. Thank you anyway, and you're a fine writer from what I've seen. Anyway, you're always welcome to come back if you want, and with your "Ee" trouble, how about copying and pasting the letter into messages and edits? Mr. Garrison 16:27, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Creators You don't mind if I use your three Creators of the Universe in my story? If you've read it, it explains ther history of Angeror and the dawn of the Runiverse, so they would fit just fine. Arnie 15:08, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm interested. However I've just had an idea for a Da Vinci Code-like story about Guthix. Hopefully I'll be able to post... although Drauss will only be nine years old! --Fegaxeyl 15:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I've just finished The Creator's Curse. Its quite good, and worth a read. Note I have given an explanation to why the Guardian knew of Angeror's name without him appearing. Arnie 09:28, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Voyage III I have a plan for it, and am going to focus on that in terms of my role play contributions. My idea is based on CERN's project of smashing protons together in order to (eventually) find the Higg's Boson. In the Runiverse, I envisioned that the GDG would create something similar in proportion deep below Varrock in hopes of smashing protons together so fast they'd be able to puncture wormholes and gain the ability of time travel without having to use anomalies and eventually they could be used as a method of overriding the problems of anomalies should they happen again. Unfortunately, the idea of smashing protons together frightens the citizens of Gielinor who fear a black hole will be created and when combined with the rift it will rip the whole of existence apart. People try to prevent it from being created, with attempts to destroy it taking place and eventually a crisis taking place. I will leave VIA on a cliffhanger with John Redson discovering the construction of this somehow... Mr. Garrison 12:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Well, no one complained when I changed the colors on the Joint Article Template. Besides, I was trying to make all of the templates look unifrom, ie, border color the same as font color, etc. 23:41, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Destroying Lunica would cause problems for the future, although it could provide interesting plotlines... Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead with the GDG. --Fegaxeyl 15:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Its Satan. With pants. Arnie 17:47, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Really? I never portrayed Angeror as a devil... it's not his style, and I don't think he wears pants either. When I mean his style, Angeror doesn't like religion - and he is aware of the Beast (from Doctor Who) as well. Is that the Angeror in that parallel universe of yours? Arnie 18:13, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, ok, I was just checking. For a minute there I thought you were changing his storyline. Arnie 08:01, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Just read about your tendonitus or whatever it was. Sounds nasty... hopes it gets better soon! --Fegaxeyl 16:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Ganglion Cyst... what's that? --Fegaxeyl 16:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Hi... could you please change the sitenotice message about Avery to this? I think it sounds better this way: *Ugozima has suffered an accident and will not be able to contribute for quite a while. If you'd like to find out more, go here. Also, could you please remove the message about his competition? Obviously it's been over for quite a while and is now unneccesary. A thousand thank-yous for your concern, really! -- Dautry 19:18, 29 September 2008 (UTC) To be honest I'm not sure where to go with it as John Redson doesn't fit into the plot, and I'm out of ideas in terms of Runiverse content - for now. Besides, I don't have much time to log on now due to GCSEs. Also, you came up with ideas already for the role play and I don't want to mess up your storyline with a completely new plot. Mr. Garrison 16:23, 8 October 2008 (UTC) VIA How about we plan another crossover, for the next chapter perhaps? We have Angeror, aka the Scarecrow, inside the tunnels. Elsewhere in the world, an attack is taking place by Kharzavores. How about the Scarecrow setting the Immortal gang and Chris free, as he "summons" an ensemble of Kharzavores to back him up? Angeror will pretend to ally with them, of course. The evil dude 16:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm guessing you are fine with that - I will write it up soon. And the shard grows more intelligent every second, and shall until its as intelligent as Anegeror himself. The evil dude 14:16, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Not that I don't believe you, but do you have a source for those dates? I just wanna know. The evil dude 14:12, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Youe deleted my page You deleted my page East Ardougne! Don't call me stupid it might of been based on a real place but most of it was fiction so before you call me stupid you should read it properly stupid! —King John (talk • ) forgot to sign this comment }| }|}}. Yeah, I believe his article had something about King John the Great ruling Kandarin, which made it fan fiction. 18:30, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I actually came here to fix vandalism, which I'm working against! GB 20:53, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Well, Jagex does have a number of loyal customers in the USA, besides, at least there's something for my RuneScape friends in America. Mr. Garrison 16:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC)